This invention relates to fuel systems for combustion engines and more particularly to an apparatus for heating and expanding the fuel to increase the operating efficiency of the engine and to introduce moisture laden air into the carburetor to reduce hydrocarbon emissions from the engines exhaust.
Numerous devices have been developed in recent years in an attempt to increase the operating efficiency of the internal combustion engine. Some devices, although successful in increasing the efficiency significantly have, in the process, substantially increased the hydrocarbon content of the exhaust emitted by the engine to levels prohibited by law. Other devices have been devised for reducing pollutants in the engines exhaust but these devices are often not only complex and costly in themselves but in many instances reduce the efficiency of the engine to unacceptable levels.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a new device which is both capable of substantially increasing the operating efficiency of internal combustion engines while at the same time greatly reducing the hydrocarbon level in the exhaust.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device capable of being attached to a carbureted automobile engine for improving its performance by expanding the fuel to obtain better gasoline mileage and produce a measured amount of moisture ladened warm air for mixture in the carburetor to insure more complete burning of the fuel and thus reduce hydrocarbons.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device which utilizes the heat from the automobile cooling system for both expanding the fuel and providing the warm, moisture laden air.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which can be adapted to engines in use without modification of the structure of the engine and which is of relatively inexpensive and simple construction.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like characters of reference refer to like parts throughout the drawing.